


Living Room Couch

by evilqueenslaugh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Social Media AU, and mina is traumatized, it starts slow but then SMAB you get smut, samo are two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilqueenslaugh/pseuds/evilqueenslaugh
Summary: That one time Sana and Momo traumatized their maknae Mina





	Living Room Couch

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a bonus for my samo/2yeon au, you can read it even if you haven't read that - heads up that misamo is a group as well as 3mix, while the maknae line are youtubers. happy reading! 
> 
> you can find the original au here -> https://twitter.com/annascup/status/998374603910189056

_ Breath in. _

 

_ Breath out. _

 

_ It’s going to be okay. _

 

Momo was making her way back to the dorm she shared with both Sana and Mina. Since she was the leader, she had a meeting with their manager to discuss their future schedules, now that Sana wasn’t able to perform any of their famous choreographies. Her injury was getting better but she still had a long way to recovery. To make sure Sana didn’t feel left out, they agreed to let her perform, only if the younger Japanese girl promised to sit throughout all their performances for the following two months or until she was given the green light from the doctor. 

 

Momo shivered as she remembered the small incident they had at the concert. One second they were laughing as they got offstage, the other Sana let out a scream of agony as she fell and held her ankle that was already swelling.

 

_ “It hurts!” Sana cried out in Japanese, “It hurts!”  _

 

_ Both Momo and Mina turned around, eyes wide open as they heard their other group member speak their native language. Sana was on the floor, crying out in pain. The backstage staff members already circled the injured girl. _

 

_ “We have to take her to a hospital to make sure she has not broken any bones” Their manager spoke up as he picked Sana up, making sure to not hurt her any more. Momo along with Mina followed him into the van without saying a word. _

 

_ Momo felt like her heart could jump out of her chest any second now. She was both worried and scared. This was the first time since their debut that one of them got injured enough to have to be brought to a hospital. But also it was Sana that got injured. Not that she didn’t love Mina, she loved the youngest to death but she was more of a little sister to her. While it was a totally different story with Sana. _

_ They joined their agency together, they have known each other the longest among the three of them. They were known as the dork duo even amongst other trainees, they always stuck together. _

 

_ Momo would always try to make her laugh, even if it meant making a fool out of herself. But she was glad to do so if it meant hearing Sana’s beautiful laugh. _

 

_ Momo didn’t even realize that she had fallen in love with her best friend. _

 

_ Once they’d gotten to the hospital, Sana was being taken care of by the medical staff while the other Japanese girls remained in the waiting room. After what Momo felt like hours - about 10 minutes in real time - a doctor came to talk to them. _

 

_ “Nothing broken! However, Ms. Minatozaki has dislocated her right ankle. She doesn’t need any surgery, we successfully managed to relocate the bones. For the next two months, she must not put any kind of pressure on the injury if she wants it to properly heal”  _

 

_ Everyone sighed in relief. _

 

_ “Can we see her?” Momo asked _

 

_ “Sure, one at a time though. We had to give her some painkillers so she might not be ready to receive too many visitors at once. Nurse Lee will take you to her room” _

 

_ When Momo turned to Mina, the youngest spoke up smiling, “You go first” _

 

_ Momo smiled.  _

 

_ She then went with the nurse to Sana’s room. She looked so fragile, it broke Momo’s heart seeing the person she loved the most so defenseless.  _

 

_ Sana opened her eyes to the sound of the door opening, a faint smile appeared on her lips. _

 

_ “Hey” _

 

_ “Hey you” _

  
  


Momo stared at the outline of Seoul’s skyscrapers through the van’s passenger’s window as she remembered what Sana said when the younger probably thought Momo was asleep lying her head on the hospital bed.

 

_ I fell in love with you, Momo-chan _

 

Did she really mean it? If so, why did she say it was the painkillers talking? 

 

Momo had to know. She had to know if Sana really meant it.

 

She had texted Mina about her plan to confess her feelings to Sana. The younger assured that Sana loved her back and also told her that she would buy her dinner if she confessed. Who was Momo to refuse free food?

 

Still, there was a small voice in her head that kept reminding her how terribly wrong it could go and how she would lose her best friend if it didn’t go well.

 

Momo hadn’t realized they had arrived at their dorm. She made her way out of the van and entered the dorm complex. Once she reached their dorm floor, she felt once again her heartbeat increase.

 

_ It’s now or never _

 

She opened the door, “Is anyone home?” she asked out loud. Perfectly knowing that Sana would be home since she couldn’t move much.

“Here!” she heard Sana answer from the living room. 

 

“Where’s Mina?” Momo asked as she made her way to the open kitchen they shared.

 

“She’s out with Jihyo, she said she’ll be back for dinner” 

 

After washing her hands, Momo opened the fridge to take out a bottle of water. She turned around when she heard the now familiar sound of  crutches making its way to the counter. 

 

“Sana, you shouldn’t be moving around so much” 

 

“I know, I know, but it’s so boring!” Sana whined, sitting on one of the stools around the kitchen counter.

 

“I have good news then” Momo started, now Sana was giving her full attention, “I spoke with manager-nim and he agreed to let you perform on sta-”

 

Momo couldn’t finish the sentence as a loud yes from the younger followed by a hug took her breath away.

 

“Okay okay, calm down there! I’m not done” she let go of Sana before continuing, “But you have to sit down for all our performances, no choreographies for two months, got it?”

 

Sana let out a sigh, “Fine, I got it”

 

There was a slight pause. 

 

Momo took a deep breath. 

 

_ Here we go. _

 

“Sana, can I tell you something?” 

 

Momo looked down when Sana looked up.

 

“You can tell me everything, Momoring, you know that”

 

“I… heard what you said at the hospital. I think you thought I was asleep, but I heard you say that you fell in love with me”

 

It was Sana’s turn to panic, she thought Momo didn’t really hear her, even when she texted her about it.

 

Momo took a step closer, “ _ Please _ , Sana, don’t lie to me. I would know. And I need to know if you really said that”

 

Sana swallowed loudly before answering with a soft voice, “Yes, I did”

 

The older girl felt like her heart had stopped for a few seconds, “Did… did you mean it?”

 

“Yes,” Sana found the courage to tell all that was going on both in her head and in her heart, “I’ve been in love with you for some time now, I don’t remember exactly when, it just… happened”

 

Sana looked at Momo, the latter prompting her to continue.

 

“I didn’t say anything because I was scared to lose you, I still am. You’re the person I care the most about, besides Mina and my family. I could not risk our friendship for those stupid feelings” Sana felt her eyes getting watery as she confessed her true feelings, “I would have rather be heartbroken than to lose you”

 

Momo felt her own eyes watering up as she listened to the younger girl, mentally slapping herself for not noticing Sana’s feelings earlier.

“I should just forget about those feelings, I’ll move on sooner or later, I’ll be fi-”

 

“They are not stupid” Momo interrupted her.

 

“Eh?”

  
“Your feelings. They are not stupid. Especially if they are not just one-sided” She smiled.

 

Sana was confused.  _ Did she just? _

 

As if Momo could read her mind, she spoke up, “I fell in love with you too, Sana-chan. I’ve known for a while as well but after seeing you in pain and not being able to protect you. I knew I had to do something about it. I’m sorry for all the pain I cause-”

 

Momo’s confession was cut short by the sound of  crutches hitting the floor and a pair of lips on hers.

 

Sana had basically dived into Momo, latching her arms around her neck and resting her weight on her good ankle.

 

Momo, initially shocked by the sudden kiss, melted under the younger’s touch, wrapping her toned arms around the injured girl for support.

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you” Sana alternated the sweet words with kisses, before pulling Momo into another heated kiss.

 

This time Momo was ready and immediately returned the kiss. She lifted Sana to the counter so that the younger girl wouldn’t have to put pressure on her injured ankle. Sana took the opportunity to leave marks on Momo’s neck, sending shivers down to the short haired girl.

 

Once Momo settled Sana on the counter, she spread the younger’s legs and brought her closer, running her hands over Sana’s exposed thighs due to the sports shorts she was wearing. 

 

They briefly broke to remove Momo’s t-shirt and Sana’s tank top, leaving them in a bra and topless respectively.

 

“No bra?” Momo teased

 

“I wouldn’t be going very far from here, so why not make myself comfortable?” Sana teased back.

 

“How convenient then” Momo said before resuming their kiss while kneading the younger’s breasts, earning a breathy moan from Sana. 

 

After a few minutes, Momo’s mouth started going down the younger’s body, firstly kissing and sucking on her neck, being sure to leave some marks - after all Sana’s next schedule was in a week. Sana threw her head back once she felt Momo’s skilled mouth give attention to her hardened nipples.

 

“ _ Fuck, Momo” _ she let out along with a low moan. Her hands pulled Momo’s face even closer to her exposed chest, digging her fingers into the older’s scalp.

 

Momo was focused on pleasuring the nub, sucking and lightly biting it. Her left hand kept massaging the mound, occasionally rolling the other nipple in between her fingers. Her right hand slowly ghosted over Sana’s toned stomach, stopping right at the hem of the shorts. Momo went up to Sana’s flushed face to kiss her one more time.

 

“I love you” Sana breathed out on Momo’s lips after breaking their kiss.

 

Momo smiled, “I love you too” 

 

Sana smiled back. After noticing Momo hadn’t moved her hand, she asked what was wrong.

 

“Are you sure you want this? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable”

 

Of course, Momo was worrying about her, as usual.

 

She cupped the older’s face with her hands, forcing Momo to look into her eyes.

 

“I want this. I waited way too long for this.  _ I need you, Momo-chan _ ”

 

Momo took a deep breath before gently pushing Sana’s torso down so that it laid flat on the kitchen counter. Sana shivered as she felt her heated body made contact with the cold marble countertop. Momo proceeded to reach for the second time the hem of Sana’s shorts, the latter lifting her hips slightly to make it easier for Momo to remove the remaining of her bottom clothes. Now, the only thing that was left on the younger’s body was the cast that engulfed her right foot and ankle.

 

Momo went on her knees, pulling closer to the edge of the counter Sana’s wet core. She parted her legs a little more to gain maximum access. Momo was feeling nervous, she hadn’t really done anything like this before, let alone with her best friend turned girlfriend - she still needed to ask that but at this point, she was pretty sure they would be dating after today. 

 

She brought her face over Sana’s slender thighs leaving light feathery kisses, slowly making her way towards the younger’s center that was getting more and wetter from all the attention the rest of the body was receiving.    
  
Momo placed one last kiss in the joint between the non-injured leg and the pelvis before finally turning her head to Sana’s sex. She blew some air over the oversensitive clit, earning another moan from Sana. 

 

She then kissed the swollen nub, starting to suck on it at an increasing pace, holding on to Sana’s thighs to keep her still. Once she felt that she had found the perfect rhythm, she almost forgot to breathe as she was focused on pleasuring Sana. The latter was definitely appreciating her leader’s skills now that Momo was alternating sucks with licks along her slit.

 

Sana lifted herself, resting her weight on her elbows, to take a better look at Momo. The older girl had her eyes closed, a faint rosy tint across her cheeks that complemented her skin tone perfectly. Before Sana could comment on Momo’s beauty, she let a moan escape her lips as Momo rubbed her thumb on her clit while her tongue gently entered the younger’s core. 

 

“A-ah, Momo,  _ f-fuck _ ” she breathed out in Japanese. Momo looked up slightly alarmed but immediately calmed down once she locked eyes with Sana’s half-lidded eyes. “ _ Fuck me, Momo” _

 

Momo couldn’t help but comply to the request, switching her thumb with her mouth. Her index finger caressed Sana’s folds, lubricating itself with the juices that covered Sana’s core. It slowly entered the tight opening, Momo making sure she was not hurting Sana. Momo felt the younger’s walls adjust to her finger, letting her sliding it in and out without any resistance. 

 

Sana felt a tightening feeling in her lower abdomen, knowing that she couldn't resist for much longer. She put her hand on the back of Momo’s head, encouraging the older to increase the thrusts. 

 

After a few more thrusts, Momo curled her finger upwards, causing Sana to cry out in pleasure as she came all over Momo’s hand.

 

“ _ Wow _ ” 

“Indeed” Momo answered as turned with the intention to clean her hand in the sink. However, she felt a pair of arms hug her from behind. 

 

“What are we now, Momoring?”

 

“We are still us. Best friends, but we are also in love with each other” Momo stated.

 

“How about girlfriends?” Sana timidly asked hiding her face on Momo’s toned back.

 

Momo smiled, “I like the sound of that”, turning around so that she could face Sana, “I like that very much” she leaned to kiss her.

 

When they parted from the kiss, Sana spoke up, “C’mon it’s your turn now”

 

“Eh? No, you’re injured!”

 

“My ankle is, not my mouth nor my hands. Unless you’re into foot fetish, I think I can still pleasure you with no problem” Sana laughed out.

 

Momo’s face was now crimson red with embarrassment.

 

Sana went up to Momo’s ear and whispered, “Take me to the couch”

 

The older picked her up, her arms firmly holding the younger’s behind as she made her way to the couch they had in their living room, which was definitely big enough to fit them with room for movement.

 

Momo gently laid Sana down before being straddled by the younger, who was careful not to hurt herself. Sana didn’t waste time taking Momo’s bra off and started to kiss the older’s breasts, then engulfing and sucking vigorously one of Momo’s nipples while one of her hands massaged the other breast.

Much like Momo, Sana didn’t have much experience so she mirrored the movements Momo had just performed on her. She wanted Momo to feel how much she loved through her touch. 

 

So far she was succeeding, as now out of Momo’s lips could only come out moans and  _ I love you _ .

 

After she felt like she had given the older’s breasts enough attention, she slowly went down, lining Momo’s abs with butterfly kisses, which sent shivers through her body. She placed a kiss on the hem of Momo’s shorts before taking them off, alongside her panties. 

 

Sana had always admired Momo’s body, so toned yet feminine, so strong yet so soft. Just another thing Sana loved about Momo.

 

Sana adjusted herself between Momo’s legs, making sure not to put pressure on her ankle. She dived right into Momo’s dripping core, leaving kitten licks over the older’s clit.

 

“Someone is excited, I see” Sana chuckled. 

 

“G-guess w-whose fault-t it is” Momo managed to argue back, every word cut short by a moan.

 

Sana smiled as she started to rub her thumb over Momo’s clit, her tongue running up and down the folds. Momo cursed in Japanese, hinting Sana to fasten up her movements.

 

“Nooo, be patient, Momo-chan” she said after giving her core a long, slow lick.

 

Sana aligned her finger with Momo’s opening, coating it with her wetness, before sliding in a finger. She let Momo adjust to it, adjusting her own movements to be sure to pleasure Momo. Sana added a second finger, filling her up even more. Her tongue went to suck on the older’s sensitive clit.

 

“I-I’m c-close” Momo breathed out.

 

Sana continued her movements until she felt Momo’s release going down her hand. She let Momo ride her fingers, helping her to ride out her release.

 

Sana straightened up, shifting her weight onto her knees, licking Momo’s juices off her fingers. She then laid next to Momo, resting her head on the older’s chest, listening carefully to her heartbeat.

 

“I love you, peach”

 

Momo let out a breathy laugh, “I love you too, squirrel”

 

Sana closed her eyes and she drifted to sleep cradled by Momo’s heartbeat.

  
  
  
  


They both were woken up by a scream that belonged to their maknae. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!” 

 

Mina stood at the entrance of the living room, holding what looked like takeout boxes.

 

“We were doing exactly what you think we were doing” Momo said out loud.

 

“For Fuck’s sake! It’s like me catching my parents doing it! And did you really had to do it on OUR couch? I have to use that too! Now I have to get it sterilized!” Mina whined.

 

“But I’m so happy you two finally figured it out. You’re made for each other!” She couldn’t help but break out a smile. “But PLEASE, don’t do it again on the couch!” She finished before putting the takeaway boxes on the kitchen counter and making her way to her room.

  
  


“Should we also tell her we did it on the kitchen counter?” Momo said in a relatively low voice.

 

“Let her digest this couch thing first, we’ll tell her after dinner” Sana replied as she leaned to kiss Momo’s lips one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it in the comments!


End file.
